Trial Run
by callmebethanyyy
Summary: Lou is called into work and Amy and Ty are left looking after Katie. Set after 9x14


It was 9am on a Saturday morning, Ty had got in from work late last night, as he had an emergency surgery on a dog, that was run over. Luckily, he and Scott had been able to save Terry and the family were ever so pleased. It was Ty's first full Saturday off in 3 weeks and he and Amy had decided to have a nice day together, after a well deserved lie in. They were so flat out, that they did not hear the patter of small feet running across the loft floor, and making their way over to the bed. "GOOD MORNING!" Katie exclaimed, causing the pair to bolt upright and panic.

"Katie! I told you to wake them up nicely!" Lou said as she had got upstairs into the loft, "Morning guys."

Ty lay back down and looked at the clock, he felt like crying, "Ugh what's up guys?" he asked.

"Well, Georgie is at the reserve with Jade and Adam, Grandpa and Lisa are still in Arizona and dad is off gallivanting god knows where with Casey," Lou explained.

"Right, and? What does that have to do with waking us up on our day off at," Amy started, and looked at the clock, she groaned and lay back against the headboard, "9am!"

"Well, there is a problem at Maggie's _and…_ " She started.

"…and you want us to watch Katie for the day?" Ty asked.

"Please? I wouldn't ask normally as I know its your first day off in a while, but I am desperate, just think of it as a trial run!" Lou pleaded.

Ty and Amy both sighed, "Alright… we will watch her. What time do you think you'll be back?" Amy asked.

"Erm about 6 ish, so could you two sort dinner out for her? Georgie is sleeping over at Jades so she won't be home. Thank you both so much! I owe you big time! She has a ballet lesson at 11, but after that nothing," Lou informed them.

"Alright, I'm sure we will have fun, won't we Katie?" Amy asked.

"Yes we will Aunty Amy… Erm… Uncle Ty has fallen back asleep," Katie observed.

"Alright, I will see you tonight Katie. See you, have fun waking him up!" Lou called as she rushed downstairs.

"Bye mommy!" Katie exclaimed, "Can I have some toast please?"

"Yeah sure… come on, let him sleep for a bit longer," Amy laughed, getting up out of bed and walking over to the kitchen with Katie, who was now perched on one of the seats. Amy clicked on the kettle and got the cups ready for her and Ty's morning brews. She popped some toast in the toaster for Katie. Amy made the cups of tea and buttered the toast and placed them on the table, "Right Katie, there you go. Do you want a glass of milk as well?" Amy asked.

"Please!" Katie exclaimed, while taking a bite of toast. Amy laughed and grabbed a glass and poured her a small glass of milk, "Right there you go. I am going to go and wake up the big morning monster over there and then get ready. Are you okay there?" Katie nodded and went back to eating her toast and 'reading' some vet papers that were lying around on the table.

* * *

Amy walked over to the bed and slipped behind the curtain, she took Ty's cup of tea round to his side of the bed and sat down, "Hey, you need to get up soon, I've got Katie all sorted and made you a cup of tea." She whispered. Ty groaned and opened his eyes, he rubbed the sleep from them and pushed himself up, "Good morning, I would have preferred us waking up together _and_ spending the whole day together, but it's okay, I guess it is like a trial run day isn't it?" he laughed, placing his hand on Amy's shoulder.

"Yeah, I would have loved a day to ourselves, but I don't mind helping Lou out. Anyway, we can still do something we were going to do today," Amy said.

"Yeah, there was some more fun things I had in mind that can't be done in the company of well, anyone," he whispered suggestively.

The hairs on the back of Amy's neck stood up and she shivered, "None of that! Right, you drink your brew, im just going to go and quickly get dressed," she laughed, leaning in for a quick kiss. She got up and grabbed some clothes for the day. She went into the bathroom and got dressed.

Ty stood up and walked into the kitchen, he quickly made some toast and then sat down next to Katie, "What you reading there?" He asked while taking a sip of his tea.

"Something about Terry…" she said, studying the piece of paper very hard.

"Oh yes, Terry the terrier! He got run over yesterday, but me and Scott managed to fix him. If you want, we can drop by the clinic this afternoon and you can see the dogs and cats?" he asked.

"Oh yeah! Can we!? After I do ballet?" she exclaimed excitedly.

"What are we doing after ballet?" Amy asked as she was walking through and sitting down at the table, stealing a piece of toast from Ty's plate.

"Hey! That was mine! But well, I'm not sure about you, but me and Katie were going to go to the clinic, to see the cats and dogs!" Ty said.

"Ooo can I come?" Amy asked.

"Nope. You stole my toast! But, you can come if you make me another slice while I go and get ready?" he asked jokingly.

"Hmm, okay then, you go and get dressed Dr Borden!" she laughed, standing up and making some more toast. Ty walked through and quickly got changed.

* * *

When he walked back through, Amy was in the middle of doing Katie's hair, ready for ballet, "Wow Katie! Your hair is awesome!" he exclaimed.

"Thank you uncle Ty! Auntie Amy is really awesome!" She said.

"That she is," Ty said, giving her a look.

Amy smiled and finished the hair, "Right Katie, do you need the toilet before we go?" she asked. Katie nodded and jumped down off the chair and ran through to the toilet. Ty ate the last piece of toast and walked over to Amy, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, he gave her a kiss, "Mmmm," She moaned softly as he pulled away, "What did I do to deserve that?"

"I don't know, do I need an excuse to kiss my _wife_?" He asked. Even though they had been married for nearly a year, it still felt strange to hear him call her that.

"I guess not," She replied, pulling her arms between their bodies, so they were resting on his chest. They just stood there, enjoying being with each other, but they were interrupted by Katie running out of the toilet shouting, "I'm ready!"

The pair broke apart and Ty asked, "Right do you want to go downstairs with Amy and help her feed the horses, or do you want to come with me and clean out the truck and fill it up?"

"Horses!" She exclaimed.

* * *

The three of them set off on their own jobs and when they were finally done, Amy and Katie met Ty at the truck. He was sat in the drivers seat tapping his imaginary watch, "What time do you two call this? I have been ready for ten minutes!" he said out of the window.

"Well, this one didn't want to leave Pogey. But, I said after ballet, wewill go to the clinic, then to Maggie's for some lunch and then come back to Heartland and she can ride Pogey around the arena." Amy explained, getting her and Katie into the truck. Once they were all sat down comfortably, Ty put the truck into gear and set off down the familiar route to Hudson. They pulled up to Sandra's dance studio just before 11, the three of them got out and walked inside, once Katie caught sight of her friends, she ran over to them and started talking to them. Sandra did a double take and walked over to the couple, "Hey guys, how come you two are here?" She asked.

"We have got Katie for the day – well, Katie woke us up because Lou had to go to work." Amy replied.

"Ah, kind of like a trial run then?" Sandra joked.

"Yeah, you could say that," Ty joked.

"Right I best get the warm up started," Sandra said, "Talk to you both soon though."

"Okay, have fun," Amy replied, taking Ty's hand and going to go and sit with the other parents. They sat and watched the dance class, and Ty couldn't believe how well Katie ws doing, neither could Amy.

* * *

When it was over, Katie got dressed into some jeans and a horse t-shirt. She walked over to Amy and Ty and jumped up onto the chair beside them, "Did you see me? I was awesome!" Katie exclaimed, "Sandra thinks I can do my grade one exam soon!"

"Aww wow! That is amazing!" Ty exclaimed.

"Can we go and see the animals at the clinic now? Pleaseeeee?" She pleaded.

"Yeah okay, come on then!" Ty laughed, standing up. Amy stood up and held his hand, they said their goodbyes to Sandra and walked over to the clinic. Cassandra was sat at the desk and looked up when she heard the door go, "Hey Ty, didn't think you would be here today!" She said.

"Yeah, well we are on babysitting duties and I told her about Terry. She wants to see the cats and dogs," he explained.

"Well, Terry is doing fine, he's been quiet and not too whiney, so that's a good sign," Cassandra informed Ty.

"Ah that's great. Well, we are just going to go through and look at them now, I'll leave you to all that lovely paperwork," Ty laughed.

"Thanks a bunch…" Cassandra mumbled as the three of them walked through to the main area.

"Wow! Look at all these cats! And aww look at those puppies!" Katie exclaimed walking quickly towards the cages, Ty walked over and crouched down.

"Well, this is Terry, and that dog over there is Clover, she is pregnant and is expecting to give birth any day now!" he explained.

"Wow, that is so cool! What kind of dog is she?" Katie asked.

"Well, she is a golden retriever. She is about 5 years old." He explained. Amy stood back and watched the pair. She and Ty had spoken about children, after the little mix up between Cass, Caleb, Ty and her, and said they were going to wait. She knew that waiting was best, considering, they were just enjoying being married. She couldn't help but feel warm and fuzzy inside, when she saw the pair interacting, because she knew that deep down, in her heart that Ty was going to be an amazing father one day. Ty had got out a kitten called Tasha out of the cage and passed her to Katie, he looked up to see Amy looking all reflective. He smiled at her and nodded for her to come over, she walked over and crouched down and stroked the cat. "She's so soft! Can we keep her?" Katie asked.

Ty laughed, "No, sorry we can't keep her. She is just here for one more day, and then her owner is coming to collect her," he explained.

Katie bobbed her head and carried on stroking the cat that was now curled up in her lap, "Oh okay… Can we go to Maggie's soon? I'm starving!" She asked, completely forgetting about wanting to keep the cat. Ty took Tasha from her and put her back in the cage, they all stood up and walked out, "Bye Cass," he said as they were at the front desk.

"Bye guys, have a nice day now," she said, with her 'receptionist' voice.

* * *

The three of them walked down to Maggie's and went inside, "Mommy!" Katie exclaimed, running in and jumping up at one of the stools.

"Hey Katie, how was ballet?" She asked.

"It was great! Sandra wants me to do my grade one exam soon! And Uncle Ty took me to the clinic! I saw Terry the terrier, Clover the golden retriever and Tasha the cat – she was my favrioute. Uncle Ty said I can't keep her though," Katie sighed.

"You got that right, no more animals in that house!" Lou laughed, "Wow sounds like you three have had a busy morning! Nice to see that they managed to wake you up Ty!"

"Well, it was a struggle, but the idea of coming here for lunch managed to wake me up enough…" ty said, but then saw Amy and Katie looking at him, "Oh _and_ spending the day with these two."

"That's better." Amy laughed, "Can I have a burger and chips please Lou?"

"Yeah make that two please," Ty said.

"Can I have chicken nuggets and chips? Pleaseeeeeeeeee?" Katie pleaded.

"Yes of course, I will put them through to the kitchen now." Lou replied, as she finished writing down the order. About 20 minutes later, Amy, Ty and Katie were all eating their lunch. Once they were all done, they got their jackets on and said their goodbyes to Lou and walked over to Ty's truck.

* * *

When they got back home, they all walked over to the barn, Katie had managed to persuade them both to take her on a trail ride, rather than a walk around the arena. They set to work on tacking up Spartan, Harley and Pogie. Once all three horses were done, Ty helped Katie onto Pogie and mounted Harley, "Right Katie, you stay between me and Amy, or just a bit ahead, but not too far," Ty instructed.

"Okay uncle ty! Come on! Let's go!" She exclaimed. Ty and Amy both laughed and the three of them set off on the trails. They decided just to do a short trail, up to the old jumping course and back, considering Katie was still only learning. About half way through, Harley started to get jumpy, so Ty let him have a gallop. Katie watched in amazement, "Wow! That is so cool! Harley is super fast! Pogey, don't you go that fast! I don't want to fall off!" She said.

"Yeah, your uncle Ty's horse is pretty fast! Here he comes now. Hey, do you think it's out of his system now?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, he loved that! Do you want to take Spartan for a quick one and I'll stick back here with Katie?" Ty replied.

Amy shook her head, "No, it's okay. Me and Spartan did a big work out yesterday, so he's not too bad today." She explained. Ty smiled at her and the three of them carried on along the trails. After around ten minutes of silence, Ty spoke up "How do you both fancy mac and cheese with hotdogs for dinner?"

"Yes uncle Ty! That sounds amazing!" Katie exclaimed.

"Hmm, alright then, as long as you don't put Tomato Ketchup on mine," Amy teased.

"No, I wouldn't do that to you," he said.

"Can I have ketchup on mine?" Katie asked.

"Erm, I don't think you'll like it. It is just something Ty does, and it really is gross," Amy laughed.

"Ew okay." Katie replied.

"It's not gross, its just not a conventional dinner!" Ty defended.

"What does con-ven-ton-al mean?" Katie asked, trying to say the word 'conventional'.

"It just means that it's not really a dinner that people have. Ty likes it, but it isn't normal," Amy explained.

"So uncle Ty isn't normal then?" Katie asked.

"No, he isn't." Amy teased.

"Hey! That was mean!" Ty said, pretending to be offended. Katie and Amy both laughed and the three of them rode back to the barn.

* * *

Ty had gone on ahead and made dinner, while the two girls were sorting out the horses. Even though his day off with Amy had been hijacked by Lou, he honestly hadn't minded. He loved his niece so much, and seeing her and Amy bond really made him feel happy, because he knew that Amy would be an incredible mother one day. He could feel the tiredness kicking in, and he was really hoping for a lie in this morning. He sighed and just thanked the lord that he was only on a late shift the following day so they could at least sleep in. Just as he had finished getting dinner ready, Amy and Katie walked in, "Wow, something smells good," Amy complimented as she took off her shoes, and helped Katie with hers.

"Mmm it really smells awesome in here! Can I go and do some drawing while I wait?" Katie asked.

"Actually girls, it is ready now, so why don't you go and sit at the table while I dish up?" Ty asked. Amy and Katie walked through to the dining room and sat down. Ty bought the dinner plates through not much later and they all sat down, chatting about the day. Katie was particularly impressed at how fast Harley could gallop. Once dinner was over, Amy and Ty quickly did the dishes, while Katie got ready for bed. They all sat in the lounge, watching 'Finding Nemo'. Amy had her head resting on Ty's shoulder and Ty had his arms around her. Both of them, just watching the telly, trying their hardest not to drift off.

* * *

At about 7pm, Lou walked in and went into the lounge, "I'm home! Sorry I'm late! Have you all had a good day?" She asked.

Katie immediately shushed her, "Shhh mommy! Uncle Ty and Auntie Amy are sleeping!"

Lou laughed, "Alright, did you have a good day?" She whispered.

"Yeah, it was awesome! We went on a trail ride after lunch, and it was _so_ fun!" She exclaimed quietly.

"Wow, that's amazing. Why don't we get you to bed and you can tell me _all_ about it tomorrow?" Lou asked. Katie yawned and nodded, Lou took her hand and quickly put her to bed. "… Goodnight Katie. Sleep tight!" She whispered as she left the room.

She walked into the living room to see that Ty and Amy were both still fast asleep, she coughed loudly, bringing them both out of their doze, "Oh good evening you two, how was today?" she asked.

Ty groaned, "What time is it?"

"Its about twenty past seven, I did text you saying I was going to be late. But it doesn't look like you knew that because you were asleep! Did she manage to tire you out?" Lou laughed.

Amy yawned, "Yeah, she just goes from one thing to another that one! She barely has time just to sit down!"

"Yep, that's Katie alright! So did you enjoy your trial run?" she asked.

"Yeah, it was really fun. Although I think I could now sleep for a week!" Ty groaned.

"You two go over to yours, you should at least spend some time together today. Sorry for hijacking your day," Lou sympathised.

"No, don't you worry. We had a really good day. We will see you tomorrow," Amy said standing up. She held her hand out and helped Ty up, who was on the verge of going back to sleep, "There is some mac and cheese in the microwave for you, if you want some. Night Lou."

"Yeah, good night Lou," Ty mumbled.

"Night guys," Lou laughed. She watched them both walk over to the barn. She laughed to herself because of how tired the both were. She couldn't help but feel slightly jealous that they had one another though, that was one thing she missed about being in a relationship, having someone to wake up to, and go to sleep with. She sighed and made her dinner and went and sat in front of the telly, she turned on one of her favrioute TV shows and sat and watched it.

Amy and Ty had both got upstairs in the loft, they both got undressed and crawled into bed. Ty opened up his arms for Amy to curl up into, she put her head on his chest, and arm over his stomach, "Good night Ty. I love you," She mumbled.

"I love you too. Today has been amazing," he replied, placing a soft kiss on her head. They both fell asleep almost straight away, it was safe to say, their trial run had gone well, but they were both still adamant that they should wait for a while before having a non-trial run of their own.

The end.


End file.
